


Crushing on the Doctor

by Lonyn



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonyn/pseuds/Lonyn
Summary: Ryder has a thing for Dr. Ryota Nakamoto and he finds out. Oneshot/Tumblr Prompt





	Crushing on the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> I totally have a crush on Ryota (: Another fine human man in the world of MEA. Thank you for the prompt erubadhriell, even if it wasn't what you were expecting xD

            Ditaeon was coming along nicely, and Ryder was glad to see it was flourishing. The scattered Outlaws gave them trouble every once in a while, but the trained security was doing well to keep them at bay. She was lying on the bed in the room they let her use when she was there and Cora, Peebee, and Liam were with her.

            Liam flopped onto the bed beside her and let out a laugh. “Man being Pathfinder sure has some nice perks. Soft beds and private rooms. Ah, the life!”

            “Hey, it’s not exactly private when I let everyone else share it with me,” Ryder let out a giggle, and Peebee flopped onto the bed on her other side.

            “Yeah, I have a feeling we’ll be checking in here a lot,” the Asari’s tone was suggestive, and Ryder eased up onto her elbows to look at her.

            “What do you mean?”

            “Oh, you hadn’t heard?” Cora looked up from her data pad, sitting comfortably at the desk as she worked. “Your crush moved his clinic here.”

            Her eyes widened, “Wait what? Dr. Nakamoto is here?!”

            “Oh come on, Ryder, don’t pretend that you aren’t on a first name basis with the doc,” Liam chuckled, elbowing her in the side. She felt a blush creep onto her cheeks.

            She cleared her throat, trying to save face. “It’s not my fault that I’m accident prone and he was the closest doctor available.”

            Cora laughed, “As if a lift ride out of the slums to see Lexi was _that_ much farther.”

            “Just admit it, Ryder, you’re totally in love with the doctor,” Peebee nudged her as well.

            She let out a sigh and got up from her spot heading to the door. “You guys are… Whatever!” She waved her hands and Peebee jumped up to follow as she walked outside.

            “Ooh, where are you going? Gonna go say hi to your lover boy?” Peebee teased. “Come on, Ryder, admit it,” She glanced behind her. “You would totally let Dr. Nakamoto do whatever he wanted to you.”

            “Ugh,” she threw her hands up, “Fine, whatever. He’s a very good looking man, and… caring and…” She sighed, “Whatever, it’s not like he’d be interested, but if he was…” Another sigh, “I would definitely let him—”

            “Um, Pathfinder?” She froze, her face felt like it was on fire.

            She whipped around to face the person of her affection standing right behind her. “H-how long have you been standing there,” she squeaked, and there was a rosy hue to his cheeks.

            “Since we walked out here.”

            “Peebee!”

            “Bye, have fun!” The Asari slipped back inside her quarters and she faced the good doctor, more embarrassed now than ever before.

            “Well, it’s good to see you, Ryder,” he said, professionally, which admittedly crushed her a little.

            She gave him a smile though, “It’s good to see you, Doctor,” she said, equally professional.

            “Ah… Let’s take a walk.” He waited for her to step beside him, and they began a quiet walk for the moment. “I thought we had this discussion before you know. You can call me Ryota.”

            She nodded, tucking a curl behind her ear. “So you’re here, it’s good to see you doing well.”

            “Thanks to you of course. If you hadn’t gotten my formula back… Well, I’d probably still be in the slums working out of a rusting shipping container. It’s not good for business if my patients get tetanus.”

            She let out a giggle seeing the little smile he gave her in the process. He stopped however and she did as well, stilling when he brushed her hair away from her forehead. Her lips parted slightly as she looked at him, watching intently for what he was doing.

            “I see you’re still as clumsy as ever,” he said, his fingers delicately brushing underneath the scar at her forehead. “It’s a good thing Lexi is a fantastic doctor. I’m not sure what trouble you’d find yourself in otherwise.”

            “Worried about me,” she said softly, trying to tease, yet unable to look him in the eye yet she caught a small smirk tugging at his lips.

            “You know, Ryder… I do worry about you,” he answered back almost as quietly, and she felt the warmth hit her cheeks again when he clasped her hands in his. “I owe you a lot… And… I won’t lie to you and say I haven’t thought of you out there, risking your life for all of us. If you… If you’re not busy that is, would you like to join me for a cup of coffee?” She felt his thumbs slipping over her knuckles, her cheeks hurting from the smile on her face.

            “You think you can slip away from your patients long enough for that?”

            He returned her grin, “For you, I will spare all the time I’m able.”


End file.
